As The Seasons Change AKA Issues
by Skimpy-Chicken
Summary: What happend to Hermione over the Holidays to drive her to thinking Suicide is the only option? Can harry save her from herself? plus is there something special about the baby she is carrying!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything!!! I mean it!!!!!! Please don't sue me dude I so wish that I did own Harry or Daniel Radcliffe own me!! ;o) he he but yeh I don't own

any of the Harry potter characters!

Harry walked towards Ron in the Gryffindor common room.

"Morning. Have you seen hermione?" Harry asked, He had been going out with Hermione for a year now and she always met them before they went to class.

"Not yet but im sure she will come rushing out any second now complaining how late she is." Ron smirked at Harry.

They waited about 10 mins but still no sight of hermione.

"Maybe she has gone already. I bet she has been studying in the library all night again and gone straight to potions without us!" Harry laughed to himself and headed off to potions class.

They entered Potions and there was no sign of Hermione. This was really strange. Although Hermione had been acting strange lately. Harry and Ron hadn't seen much of her for weeks. Especially on Weekends.

Ron and Harry sat down the closest to the back as they could but still didn't get very far cause everyone seemed to have the same idea in Snape's class.

"Mr Potter and Mr Weasley, Where is your pathetic little friend Miss Granger?" Snape was leaning over them.

"We don't know sir" Harry confidently replied as Ron started to shake with fear.

"150 Points from Gryffindor for Miss Grangers suspicious absents." Mr Snape walked back over to his desk. "Now open your books to page 38 we are....." Snape went on teaching.

Harry sat there barley listening to a word he was saying and thinking about hermione. Where is she?

Ron or Harry hadn't seen Hermione or had time to find her all day so at the end of the day they went back to the common room to find hermione sitting in the chair next to the fire. She was staring into the fire intensely.

"Hermione are you ok?" Harry asked bending down to look at her.

She didn't answer.

"Hermione? You didn't come to any classes today. Are you sick? Do you need anything? Hermione, sweetie, answer me?" Harry was getting worried and frustrated at the same time. She had been so distant from them lately.

"Huh? Sorry what was that?" Hermiones gaze went from the fire to Harry's eyes.

Harry noticed her eyes where red and bloodshot. Had she been crying? She didn't look too good.

"I asked if you were ok? You've been a bit weird lately." Harry gently put his hand on her knee.

"Oh that's great now my boy friend thinks im weird as well thanks Harry!" With that Hermione stormed up to the girls dormitory.

"What the bloody hell was that all about!" Ron blurted out.

"I dunno but we have to find out. There is something wrong. Very wrong." Harry was worried.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hermione hadn't talked to Harry for the next few days but then out of nowhere she walked up to him and gave him a hug.

"Harry im so sorry. I didn't mean what I said. I know and hope that you don't think im weird I was just having a really bad day and I misinterpreted what you said. Can you forgive me?" Hermione looked at him but Harry felt like she was looking straight through him.

"Its ok I just wanted to know what was wrong you didn't answer me and then you stormed off. I was just really worried." Harry hugged her back.

Harry took her hand and they walked off to class.

The weekend came up and again Hermiones mood had been from I love you to I hate you.

"It's a typical girl thing. They all go through it" Ron stated as his started to kick the hacky sack up and down.

"I don't know Ron. I mean yeh I know they don but Hermione its so different she isn't like other girls and this is extreme. She has been missing so many classes, which is so not like her. Im really worried." Harry was walking up and down the hallway.

"Have you asked her?" Ron asked Harry but just as Harry was about to answer Parvati walked in crying.

"Whats wrong?" Harry asked.

"Its Hermione she...she..." Parvati sobbed.

"She what?" Harry started to get impatient.

"She has gone crazy in the courtyard. She is crazy" Parvati ran up to the dormitory.

"Lets go" Harry ran out towards the grounds.

They got there and Hermione was causing a scene. But she was very different. Even violent. She was calling people names that she would never say and she was swaying all over the place.

"Hermione what are you doing?" Harry asked trying to hold down her arms that were miscellaneously flying in the air.

"She's drunk Harry, your girlfriends drunk." A boy in the crowd yelled out.

"Well maybe if you all weren't standing around it would be much easier to sort out." Harry said still struggling with hermione.

Everyone just stood there like they didn't hear a word that came out of Harry's mouth.

"I said LEAVE!" Harry Screamed.

With that everyone scuttled off in different directions. Leaving Harry and Hermione standing there alone.

"Let go of me Harry!" Hermione screamed.

"No Hermione why did you do this?" Harry wrapped his arms around her.

"Look its none of your business" Hermione spitefully replied.

"Actually it is. I love you Hermione and if there is something wrong I want to know so I can help you. You are..." Hermione cut him off.

"Don't say what you don't mean Harry. I know what you think I can tell by the look in your eyes. I loved you and you...you." Hermione fell tot he floor crying.

Harry puled her towards him.

"No go away leave me alone." Hermione was hysterical.

"No that I wont" and Harry pulled her closer to his chest and wrapped his arms around her. She kissed her forehead repeatedly and rocked her back and forth.

A.N find out whats causing Hermione to do this and is this all she is doing? How will Harry and Ron help hermione before she does something she will regret?


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione fell asleep in his arms and Harry carried her back to the common room.

He put her on the couch next to the fire to keep her warm and pulled his blanket over the top of her. He kissed her forehead and headed up to bed himself.

The next morning Harry woke up and walked very slowly down stairs.

Hermione was still asleep.

Harry leant down on his knees and stroked Hermione's hair. Hermione woke up.

"Harry? Where am I? What happened?" Hermione yawed and went to get up but then slowly went back down holding her head.

"Your in the common room and you tell me what happened?" Harry asked hermione with a very serious look on his face.

"Huh? Oh....." hermione looked like she only just remembered what had happened.

"Exactly oh" Harry replied and helped her. "Why did you do this Hermione? Its so not like you. Whats wrong?" Harry asked worried.

"Its nothing. I wont do it again I promise I just had a little to much to drink that's all." Hermione help her head in her hands then got up.

"It s not nothing Hermione. Why wont you tell me?" Harry held his hands out waiting for her to fall.

"What class do we have first?" Hermione said trying to avoid the question.

"No No No don't change the subject. But we have Divination." Harry replied. Although he wanted to know what was wrong he didn't want to push it other wise she would never tell him.

"We better go" With that Hermione went upstairs to collect her books.

Within 20 seconds she was down again and she was already to go.

Harry grabbed her hand and they walked to class together.

The next few weeks Hermione seemed fine. There was no drunken outbursts or any conflict between them.

Harry and hermione was sitting near the lake after class. Hermione was laying in harrys lap and Harry was gazing into the sunset.

"Its so beautiful." Hermione stated.

"Not as beautiful as you" Harry replied.

"Im not beautiful Harry don't make up stupid things." Hermione sounded serious.

"What are you talking about Hermione. You are gorgeous. That is why I love you." Harry stated.

"So you only love me for my looks" Hermione sat up and looked at him.

"No that's not what I meant. I mean that's not only why I love you. You are intelligent, caring, generous.....I would go on but we would be here all day." Harry gave hermione a cheeky smile but Hermione returned it with a death look.

"But you didn't say that first. Suppose you think im a no it all and all your going out with me for is for good grades."

"Hermione this is stupid. Im Harry Potter I can have any girl I want but I chose you" Harry said laughing at what he just said but Hermione didn't follow.

"Oh so now your cheating on me! This is just great" Hermione stood up.

"Hermione! I was joking. Besides what I said had nothing to do with..." Hermione interrupted.

"Yes it did! You said you could have any girl you want which implies exactly..." this time Harry cut Hermione off.

"Hermione this is ridiculous" Harry stood up to.

"Yes. Yes it is" with that Hermione walked off leaving Harry standing alone looking into the sunset.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione hadn't spoken to Harry or Ron again for about a week. Harry tried speaking to her but had no luck because she kept making an excuse to leave the room.

"How long do you think Hermione can go without talking to us?" Ron asked as they were on their way to potions again.

"Don't know but she is doing a really good job so far" Harry replied looking at the ground.

"I miss her" Harry blurted out after a while.

The got in potions and Hermione was sitting where she had sat in all there classes together. At the back.

"Hermione come up and sit with us" Harry thought he would at least try.

"Go away Harry" Hermione mumbled and opened her books.

"Hermione im sorry" Harry apologised. "I just want u back"

"Well it's to late for that Harry" Hermione looked at the desk as tears slowly fell from her face.

Harry decided to leave her even though it was killing him seeing the pain in her eyes.

The visit to Hogsmade had come around and as per usual Harry was unable to go and Hermione didn't want to go. Ron went with Seamus and Neville.

Hermione had the common room to herself. Harry wasn't going to bother her and decide to go study in the library.

"I can do this!" Hermione said to herself. "Maybe I should tell someone? But then they will kill me! What am I going to do? I do love Harry. Very much. I wish i could just tell him and it would all be better" Hermione was pacing up and down in the common room.

Harry made his way to the common room. He was thinking about Hermione. He didn't want to leave her alone. He should try again. They couldn't get any more distant as they already were. He should just have the courage to sit with her in the same room at least. Harry got to the door and spotted hermione. He heard her talking to herself and thought he should wait till she had finished so he made sure she couldn't see him but he had a view of her.

Harry couldn't make out what she was saying. He saw her sit on the chair and he deicide to go a little closer. He made out what she had in her hand. She pulled up her sleeve. Harry could see she had done this before. Then she drew the object to her arm and slowly drew it across her skin as drops of blood fell to the floor. She then grabbed a cloth and pressed it against the cut. The razor had healed her emotionally. She then leant over and cried. Although she was crying she felt stronger then she had before she cut. Just like the other times.

Harry watched in horror. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He had heard or girls even guys doing this in the muggle world but never in the wizard world. Maybe that's one of the problems in hogwarts. They taught you all about wizardry but never anything about growing you or how to deal with realistic things. Harry felt awkward. All he wanted to do was run up to her and hold her to tell her everything would be all right but something told him that that would make it worst. So he watched in agony the person he loved most in the world suffer worst then he had ever seen anyone suffer.


	5. Chapter 5

He walked in when hermione had gone upstairs and sat in the chair thinking.

What should he do? He cant let Hermione hurt like this and he couldn't stand having fights with her all the time.

Hermione came down the stairs and stoped in her tracks when he saw Harry. She went to turn around and walk back upstairs but Harry stopped her.

"Hermione wait" Harry got up.

Hermione stoped and slowly turned back around. She came closer to Harry.

"Look I don't wanna fight anymore I just want to be able to talk to you and I want you to be able to openly talk to me about anything" Harry was going to try and get it out of her subtly.

"Look Harry im sorry. I haven't been myself these past few days, I have had a lot on my mind and stuff but hope" Harry cut her off.

"Look Hermione don't get angry with me but I know that there is something wrong and all I wanna do is help." Harry held out his arms so Hermione could hug him.

Hermione openly accepted the hug and fell into his arms.

"I know and I wish I could tell you it just that I cant. I don't know what to say" Hermione started to cry again.

"I know what I can tell you. I love you Hermione. I always have and always will." Harry rested his chin on Hermiones head.

"Really?" Hermione asked through sobs.

"Really, truly" Harry answered and looked into Hermiones eyes.

"I love you to Harry" Hermione replied and to Hermiones surprise Harry pushed his lips onto hers and gave her a kiss.

The next few weeks again were fine. Hermione Ron and Harry were exactly like they used to be and also still getting in a bit of trouble. Harry noticed a bandage on Hermiones arm for a day or two but hadn't seen them since. She also was in a way better mood.

Hermione and Harry were walking back to the dorms.

"So you wanna come with me and Ron to Hagrids? He has something to tell us apparently" Harry hoped she would come.

"Sure but I wanna get changed first. I have put on so much weight and this uniform is a bit tight." Hermione started to pull on her skirt.

"What are you on about? You look fine, infact I think you have lost weight." Harry said looking at her. She had lost weight and her skirt was nearly falling off her hips.

"Harry Potter are you blind! The mudblood is as fat as a hippopotamus and as ugly as one." Malfoy laughed with his friends.

"Shut up Malfoy don't you have somewhere to be? Just go away Malfoy" Harry wasn't in the mood for playing wars with Draco.

"I would rather be somewhere else than here anyway I might catch something" With that Malfoy left.

Harry turned round to Hermione who had tears in her eyes.

"Hermione don't take any notice of him" Harry rubbed his hands up and down Hermiones shoulders.

"He's right im fat and ugly." Hermione looked away from Harry.

"No your not. You are beautiful the most gorgeous girl I have ever laid eyes on" Harry pulled her into a hug and then they both lead there way to the common room.

"Ok ill be back in a sec" Hermione had gone and got dressed and she just wanted to go to re do her hair in the bathroom.

Hermione had been in there for around 15 mins.

"Hermione are you ok?" Harry asked listening through the door.

Hermione didn't answer.

Harry opened the door.

"Hermione we really mustâ." He stopped seeing hermione on the floor.

"What the hell are you doing" Harry said quickly rushing by Hermiones side, taking the blade from her hand.

Blood was everywhere. Harry ripped his shirt and wrapped it round the wound on Hermiones arm.

"Harry no one likes me, Im just the fat, ugly, goody to shoes little mudblood." Hermione watched Harry rustling around trying to stop the bleeding.

Harry noticed a syringe on the ground. Then her saw her eyes. They were bloodshot.

"What the fuck is this Hermione?" He was so angry now." Where did you get it from!" Harry picked it up.

"Its nothing Harry really I just like to feel sometimes" Hermione was looking totally out of it now and was swinging her head from side to side.

"Yeh Hermione look what it's doing to you! You are cutting yourself because of this. You need help. Whats wrong?" Harry toned down his voice and sat back down with Hermione.

"Its everything Harry. You, school, Ron, Malfoy and everyone else. Im sick of being me. Its to hard. And


	6. Chapter 6

"And" Harry repeated.

"And nothing ok! Look please lets just forget everything I just said" Hermione stood up. She swayed back and forth and Harry quickly jumped up with her and caught her before she fell to the ground.

"Woh look out I think we should just call it a night and talk about this in the morning. The thing is Hermione I love you and im worried about you whether you think so or not! So lets get you cleaned up and to bed"

Hermione looked up at him in despair and then turned her attention to the door. It was Malfoy.

What the hell is Malfoy doing in the common room How did he get in here? This is ridiculous! Harry thought to himself.

"Shit!" Draco said out loud.

"Draco just leave ok" Harry walked over to the door and went to slam it in his face.

"Well looks like mudblood granger isn't so perfect after all" Draco laughed. Harry felt rage boiling up in his body.

"Draco leave and don't even think about telling anyone about this." Harry pushed him out of the room.

"What are you gonna do about it potter? This will be the story of the year" Malfoy smirked at Harry.

Harry looked at hermione and then back at Malfoy. Before he knew what he was doing he lifted his arm and hit Malfoy hard across his face. When he was on the floor Harry started kicking him in the stomach.

"Get the fuck outta here Malfoy and don't tell a soul!" Harry was so angry he slammed the door behind him and walked back to hermione.

"Harry He is going to tell the whole school" Hermione shrieked.

"Not if he knows whats good for him." Harry said with smirk across his face. Harry helped hermione off the floor. Hermione took a shower and walked back into the common room where Harry was laying on the couch. He slowly got up when hermione walked in.

'How you feeling?" Harry asked as he ran his hands up and down her arms.

"Better now im with you." Hermione smiled.

"Oh I have something for you." Harry pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to hermione to read.

"Here read this. I love you" Harry kissed her forehead and walked up to the dormitory.

Hermione sat on the couch and unfolded the paper to reveal Harrys messy handwriting. Hermione giggled at the thought of Harrys writing.

The letter read

**Dear Hermione **

**Here is a little something I have written for you.**

**Love Harry**

_Breakdown_

_I cant take this I need somewhere to go._

_I need you_

_Im so restless_

_I don't know what to do._

_We've had our rough times _

_Fighting all night_

_And now you're just slipping away._

_Give me this chance _

_To make the wrongs right to say_

_Don't walk away_

_I promise_

_I wont let you down _

_If you take my hand tonight_

_I promise_

_We'll be just fine this time_

_If you take my hand tonight_

_Without you I go through the motions_

_Without you it's just not quite the same_

_Without you I don't wanna go out_

_I just want to say_

_Im sick of these fights_

_Ill let you be right to say_

_Don't walk away._

Hermione held the letter to her heart and cried for the pain she has put Harry through and all the pain and anger that had built up inside her.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry walked sown the stairs with Ron back to the common room. He looked around Hermione wasn't there. Neville stood in the corner fidgeting.

"Neville have you seen Hermione?" Harry asked anxiously.

"Ummm yeh she Ummm went that way down the stairs. She was upset." Neville was shaking.

"Neville are you ok mate?" Ron asked.

"Yeh yeh never felt better. I have to go" Neville walked off quickly.

"Whats up with him?" Ron turned around to face Harry only to notice Harry was halfway down the grand staircase. "Wait for me!" Ron shouted after him and ran.

"Hermione!" Harry shouted out in when they were in the hogwarts grounds.

"Harry over there" Ron pointed to a figure that was standing on some rocks.

Harry ran over to the figure and noticed it was hermione. He was relieved.

"Hermione there you are you had me worried for a second. What are you doing here?" Harry looked at where they where. It was nowhere near the castle.

"Harry" Hermione turned round slowly and in doing so showing Harry a bruise and a massive cut on her forehead.

"Hermione what happened?" Harry nearly went running straight towards her until he realised how far up the cliff was. "Whoa! Hermione umm what are you doing here." Harry stepped back a little.

"Harry I love you so much you know that," Hermione was srying.

"Hermione what the hell are you on! That's just not a good idea bloody hell!" Ron ran right away from the cliff.

"Uh Ron not helping here!" Harry shouted back at Ron.

"Hermione come back here we will talk." Harry was shuffleing closer towards hermione.

"Harry I have decived you. I don't deserve your love or the love of anyone else. Im.." Hermione looked blankly At harry.

"Hermione you don't have to do this please grab my hand!" Harry held out his hand.

Hermione looked at the hand then back down at the sea.

"Harry I have caused you so much pain and its only gonna get worst as time goes on. Its best it I just leave." Hermione screamed.

Harry slowly walked up to hermione and when she was in reach he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Harry im pregnant" Hermione sobed. Harry unintetiopnally loseten his grip. How? Him and hermione had never slept together. Who was she sleeping with then? These and many more questions ran through his head.

"That's what I thought" Hermione replied to the silnce. She took a shaky breath and fell.

"HERMIONE NO!!" harry screamed out.

A/N what will happen to Hermione? Will Harry get to her matrix style? Whow knows? I do! He he hope you liked it!


	8. Chapter 8

Harry reached out and grabbed Hermiones hand matrix style! (A/N he he I thought that would be cool! Lol). Harrys was lying on the ground with half his body off the cliff trying desperately not to drop Hermione.

"Harry let me go!" Hermione screamed through sobs.

"No Hermione that I wont do." Harry tightened his grip and tried to pull her up.

Ron just stood there astonished at Harrys matrix style moves.

"RON! A little help would be appreciated right now!" Harry shouted at him.

Ron all of a sudden came back to reality.

"Oh right!" Ron ran cautiously over to Harry. He reached out and grabbed Hermiones other hand. The pulled her up.

Hermione was limp with exhaustion. She crawled towards Harry. Harry sat on the ground with Hermione in his hands rocking her back and forth kissing her forehead.

"Its ok Hermione. It's going to be alright." Harry whispered in her ear.

"Hey what about me! Can someone hold me in their arms and tell me everything's going to be ok." Ron joked. Out of nowhere Luna stepped in.

"Its ok Ron everything's going to be ok you'll see." She grabbed him tightly round the waist and rocked him. Ron's face went tomato red as he gave an embarrassed smirk.

Harry picked up Hermione and took her to the hospital wing.

Madam Pomfrey somehow didn't believe that a wild furious broom, which Ron had made up without thinking about how stupid it sounded, attacked Hermione.

"Honestly you don't know how vicious those brooms can be with their…their spiky twiggy things and hard wood." Ron tried to convince her but didn't succeed.

"Ronald Weasley you are without a doubt the worst liar on this planet! No would some one else care to tell me the truth on what really happened." Harry was about to spill the truth when Dumbledore walked in.

"Harry Ron may I see you for a minuet. Sorry Madam Pomfrey." Dumbledore gave his usual gesture to follow him. Harry and Ron nodded their heads and walked to his office with him.

"Please sit" Dumbledore took them into a part of his office which Harry and Ron hadn't seen before. He sat behind a big wooden desk and Ron and Harry sat on the other side.

"Harry and Ron I know something is wrong with Hermione although if I knew it would have gotten this bad I would have sent Hermione to our witch psychologist." Dumbledore paused.

"You mean you know whats happened? Whats wrong with her?" Harry was sitting on the edge of his seat.

"Harry the holidays have been hard on Hermione. Her parents divorced and her mother remarried," Dumbledoor sat upright.

"But she never said anything?" Harry wondered why Hermione hadn't told them

"Yes and that's not the worst of her problems. You boys have to promise me you will let Hermione tell you in her own time when she is ready to do so. In the mean time you have to help her through this. She is going to need your support Harry I will be sending Hermione to counselling sessions and maybe a couple with both of you so she knows you will be involved." Dumbledore stood up.

"Professor dumbledore. Hermione. She is umm…" Harry didn't know whether to tell him or not.

"She is what Harry?" Dumbledoor gave Harry the classic stare through his glasses.

"Nothing its alright" Harry decided to deal with Hermione's pregnancy and cutting problems himself. If he told dumbledore Hermione would hate him for sure. Besides when she goes to counselling she will get better Harry thought hoping he was somehow doing the right thing.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry and Ron sat in the common room. Hermione had been in the hospital wing for about a week now and she wasn't saying mach to either of them. Most of the time when Harry or Ron walked in she was or had been crying. Harry hated seeing her like this. It hurt.

"What you writing?" Ron broke the silence. Harry looked up from the piece of parchment that he had be furiously writing on for the past 15 mins they had been sitting there.

"Ummm something for Hermione. Except I don't really know if I should give it to her." Harry stared for a while. Ron gave a sympathetic smile at him and stared at the fire. Then the silence was back except for the sound of harrys feather scratching the piece of parchment

Ron had gone to bed. Harry finished his letter. He read over it.

_**Hermione **_

_**I don't know what to say but we will get through this together I promise**_

_**Love Harry xox **_

P.S here something else that I have written for you. Just something that is on my mind at the moment. You.

**I will try to believe in the things I can not see**

**But my faith is shaken now **

**Like its never been before**

**When I call and u don't come**

**I don't know what I should do**

**Should I call? **

**Should I even count on u?**

**I have given all I can it wasn't enough**

**To keep you in my hands**

**Should I give up I try to understand**

**Was it ever enough?**

**I don't understand.**

**So here I am once again**

**With my back against the wall.**

**Afraid to show you **

**Afraid to tell you**

**That I don't know you like I did.**

**I've never been so alone**

**I've never felt so insecure. **

**And now I don't know where im going**

**In my life im not so sure.**

**Giving up tonight I wont let go**

**I wont let go.**

**Giving up tonight**

**I wanna show you wanna show.**

**Giving up tonight am I giving up**

**Give up?**

**I don't wanna give this up I wont….**

**Everything you want form me I've fought so hard for everything**

Everything you want from me I've tried so hard can never be. 

Harry read the letter over and over again. _God this is so cheesy_ he thought. A tear came to his eye. _I can't go through this. Will we get through this? I need help!_ He thought as he folded the paper and shoved it in his pocket. He didn't even think he would give it to hermione.

A/N I know that was a worthless chapter but I have to have some time to think what to put in there!! But hey its something to read right. If anyone has any ideas please don't care to share! Love ay all!


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione was finally out of the hospital. She still wasn't talking to Harry or Ron.

I can't talk to them. Im so embarrassed. All I ever do is bring pain and suffering I hate myself for it. But I also love Harry for his loyalty and unconditional love and Ron for his friendship although he had a strange way of showing it sometimes.

Hermione smiled at the thought of Harry and Ron. She realised it was the first smile she had smiled since she had been in hospital. She heard a noise from behind her and quickly turned to see who was there. She saw a tall skinny but muscly scruffy brown haired boy. A hansom guy. Round glasses.

The familiar Bright beautiful green eyes and cheeky smile.

It was of course Harry.

He stood there leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets. He looked awfully sexy standing there with his white school shirt hanging out of his trousers and rolled up sleeves. He feet where crossed and his eyes where looking straight at her.

Hermione looked at Harry and broke down in tear. This time though the tears weren't in pity they where for Harry.

"Im so sorry Harry. Its…" Hermione stoped.

Harry walked over to Hermione and pulled her into an embrace. Hermione wept on Harrys shoulder.

"Its ok Hermione I just want to get through this. Whatever you're goin through I want to help you. I can't stand to see you in pain anymore. It really does kill me." Harry's cheeky smile had vanished to a serious caring look.

Hermione returned the look.

"I want to feel better Harry I cant stand putting you through this anymore. Its just I don't know how to feel anymore. I can't handle anything. I can't seem to handle emotion. I mean I was never god at dealing with emotions but since…."Hermione trailed off and looked away from Harry.

Harry held her face so she would look into his eyes.

"Hermione I love you. You do know that you can tell me anything. I mean anything. Whats happened hermione? I want to understand why you would do this to yourself" Harry looked at Hermiones wrist, which was covered in bandages still.

"Its so hard to talk about anything. I don't feel like I can trust anyone anymore. I love you to Harry never forget that. I just don't know anything anymore. Did you know my mum and dad got divorced? Something about my mother not being able to handle me being a witch anymore." Hermione fiddled with a piece of thread on the bandage.

"But they where thrilled with the idea of you being who you are. They where proud I saw them. The way they looked at you. They where so proud. Why wouldn't they be, your brilliant. " Harry was confused.

"That what I thought but apparently it was all an act with my mum. She thought I would grow out of it and want to become a lawyer or a doctor. Well she hoped anyway. When we where about to start this year my mother lost it. She said she couldn't handle me being a freak and she had found someone else. That was that she got up and left." Hermione paused and breathed.

She looked exhausted from saying this after all she hadn't talked for about 2 months or so.

"Why didn't you tell me and Ron before? We are your friends we will stick by you and help you through everything. We both love you Hermione we want to protect you from everything." Harry had a tear in his eye but fought it away.

"So anyway you wanna hear the rest of my "oh so horrible" life!" Hermione giggled nervously. Harry didn't move. He didn't see what hermione thought was so funny.

Harry was so eagerly waiting to her about who got Hermione pregnant. He felt so afraid for her. All Harry wanted to do was take all of Hermiones problems and take them on himself.

"I just want to understand Hermione. I love you so much and I never want to lose you" Harry took Hermiones Hand and held it tightly.

**A/N Ok so the end was a little cheesy but oh well what can ya do!! He he I wonder what happened to hermione?! He he you will have to wait till the next chpt! Bubye for now! Xox**


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione now had her hand on her stomach.

"Everything was so out of control. I lost basically all my old muggle friends and my mother. I didn't know what to do. I lost my appetite I lived on one banana in a week. My dad threatened to take me to an eating disorder place if I didn't start eating again. The truth was it was the only thing I felt in control of. I started to hide my food and exercise when I did eat. Its so hard to stop old habits."

Hermione looked at her wrist implying that by habits she ment self harming herself as well.

Harry took another look at hermione, which reminded him of how sick she was looking. Her face was narrow and her cheeks sunk in. Her clothes where hanging off of her.

"But hermione your where never fat I tried to tell you that before" Harry took her hand. Her pulse was very faint.

"I don't know what I am anymore. My dad sent me to the leaky cauldron to stay for the last 2 weeks of holidays. He needed some time alone and he was sick of me just bumming around the house. Anyway I was walking up and down the hallway When I literally bumped into Malfoy."

The name made Harry look straight up to hermione.

"I was so upset about everything I started to cry. I don't even really now why I started crying. Malfoy was alone. He started off with his insults then realised I was crying. He asked my what was wrong. I didn't reply. But Malfoy was really nice about everything. He took me to my room and got me a drink. I tried to get him to go but he said although he says he hates me he doesn't really want me to be upset about anything that he didn't cause anyway. It was so uncharacteristic of Malfoy." Hermione paused to breath.

Harry didn't like where this was goin. Surely Hermione wouldn't…With Malfoy!

Harry shivered at the thought.

"Did u know that Ron and the weaslys go to the leaky cauldron? Well they do. Ron walked in on Malfoy and me and chased him out thinking Malfoy was hassling me. I got angry at Ron as usual. Ron walked out all frustrated. I just sort of sat in the chair repeating things to myself. I hated myself for a lot of things. I still do. Percy heard me and came into my room. I was shocked. I respected Percy up until now. He started goin on about how smart I was and beautiful I was. He kissed me and I pulled away. I don't think he liked me pulling away. He became pushy saying I was leading him on or some shit like that. I mean its Percy!"

Hermione shivered like she felt dirty. "Anyway he is the father of my so called baby inside of me." Hermione huffed and threw her hands in the air.

Harry sat there.

No response………Hermione was getting worried at Harry not responding.

Harry couldn't believe it. Percy….out of everyone Percy never even came into his head.

"So u….u….where…"Harry couldn't say it. He had heard it happen to girls before even in some cases guys but it could never happen to someone he knew. Especially hermione.

"Kind of. But I have been thinking and I didn't exactly show Percy that I didn't like him did I. I mean I was always interested in what he was doing and I stood up for him sometimes. So really.." Hermione stood there awkwardly.

"What the fuck was Percy doing there anyway? He doesn't even go here anymore?" Harry was building up with rage. He couldn't believe it. He was going to murderer him.

"I don't know I…." Harry cut hermione off before she could even answer probably

"Does Ron know? Does Mrs Weasley know? Does dumbledore know? Who does know hermione?" Harry got out of his seat and paced around the room with his hands on his hips.

"No one except you and dumbledore but dumbledore doesn't know about the baby." Hermione had gone pale again.

"I have to go talk to someone. Hermione I want you to rest ok. You look stressed sit down and I will back for you ok." Harry kissed hermione and hugged her.

Hermione was just about to argue but at that moment she felt a sharp pain in her stomach and nearly collapsed. She called out to Harry but he was already out of sight.

Harry had to go talk to dumbledore.

A/N god these chapters are getting harder and harder to write. I don't know what to write next. Hope this was remotely entertaining.


	12. Chapter 12

Hermione couldn't feel anything but the pain in her stomach.

She fell to the floor and curled up in the foetal position and started to cry. She had just come to terms with having the baby and now she felt like she was going to lose it. She needed Harry.

Then she heard footsteps.

Who could it be? She sat up a little and went to ask who was there but there was no answer.

"Hello?" She asked again looking towards the door. Another sharp pain in her side this time and she lunged over and grabbed where the pain struck.

As she held her side she couldn't take the pain anymore and passed out on the floor. The moment before she passed out she saw two feet and a body which toward above her.

She knew who it was and before she lost consciousness she spoke.

"Why are you doing this?..…" Then everything went black.

**Harry in dumbledore office.**

Harry was filled with anger and pain. He couldn't believe Percy would do such a thing. There must have been something behind it all. There must have been and Harry was going to find out what that "something" was. He was almost to dumbledore's office when his scar started to sting.

Oh no, this isn't a good sign he thought as he brought his hand up to rub it.

Then Ron stood in front of him. He was red from head to toe,

"Ron what is it?" Harry couldn't help but be a little pissed off at Ron. Although it wasn't Ron who did this to hermione it was Ron's brother and for some reason Harry felt anger towards Ron for being related to Percy.

"Its Hermione. Although this time she isn't the trouble. She is in trouble." Ron Held out his arms to stop Harry in his tracks. He noticed Harrys face when he looked at him.

"Harry are you angry at me?" Ron asked a little confused.

"No its alright never mind where's hermione? Whats wrong?" Harry said quickly.

"I went to the common room to see if you guys where there. Anyway I heard a voice. It wasn't speaking English speaking language kind of like this..(Ron imitating the gibberish which he heard) so naturally I hid behind a door. I saw a hooded guy standing over hermione and then lifted her off the ground. Harry hermione wasn't moving." Ron stopped speaking and waited for Harry's reaction.

"And you just fucking stood there? What the hell Ron your suppose to be her friend." Harry started walking back to the common room.

"Well I could have been killed plus then you wouldn't know!" Ron started to pick up his pace to Harrys level.

Harry walked in the common room and circled. There was nothing. Not a single trace of hermione or her abduction anywhere. Harry went to the window. He was exhausted.

"Harry are you ok?" Ron asked cautiously.

"No…Ron im not O-fucking-k!' Harry resumed his attention to the dark forest.

"Im sure everything will be ok. We will find hermione you'll see."

"Nothings going to be ok" Harry replied as he saw something.

"Harry you have to keep.." Harry cut Ron off.

"Ron look!" Harry pointed out the window.

There was a dark figure running towards the dark forest with what looked like hermione in its arms. Harry could tell Hermione was not conscious as she looked like a limp rag doll in the figures arms.

"Come on." Harry shouted at Ron as he ran out the door,

"Why does it always have to be in the dark forest!" Ron whined before following Harry.

A/N hey! Im sorry it took me ages to update! But its holidays now and I have some spare time on my hands to do so. So here it is! Lol I hope u like it. The next chapter will be up soon.


	13. Chapter 13

Harry and Ron exceeded through the dark forest occasionally tripping over the thick dull roots of the century old trees, which seem to have a knack of moving in front of their path.

"Ouch.." Ron had fallen over for the seventh time. Each time with a louder reaction.

"Keep up Ron" Harry shouted who were several feet in front of Ron.

"I would if these bloody trees would stop being the bastards they are!" Ron shouted at the root that had just tripped him. He could almost hear it laugh at him.

They came to around the middle of the forest. There were no trees in this part just a small bed, which looked to be occupied. Harry walked fast over to it. Fast but cautiously.

"Ill just be here…on the umm look out…" Ron stood by a tree and dared not to walk any further like there was a force field between him and the space in which Harry had now ventured into.

As Harry walked closer he noticed who was on the bed.

Hermione.

"Hermione!" Harry shouted and picked his pace up to a run.

He got the bed to find her unconscious. She had a white dress, which clearly showed her increasing stomach.

Harry placed his hands on her stomach. He could feel the baby inside. Harry didn't understand. He had saw hermione only moments before and she wasn't even showing a little from the pregnancy and all of a sudden she looks around 7-8 months pregnant.

"Hermione wake up!" Harry shook her a little. She didn't wake.

Harry then heard distant voices then Ron's.

"Harry someone's coming!" Ron gestured for Harry to hide behind a massive rock.

Harry reluctantly left hermione and hid but made sure he could see what was happening.

Harry saw two men. He had a good idea who one was but the other he hadn't seen before. The accomplice of who Harry thought was Percy was older and dirty. He wore tattered clothing and looked like he hadn't shaved in weeks let alone showered.

"So how long have we got?" The Percy asked.

As soon as Percy spoke up Ron knew it was his brother,

"What the bloody hell is my brother doing there!" Ron asked about to get up and confront him.

"Ron no!" Harry pulled Ron back down behind the rock by his trousers. "I don't know but we will find out just lets not get caught I need to know why they are doing this to hermione."

"About 10 mins or less. It's a quick spell. A lot of pregnant women may use it if they have to get back to work or something like that quickly and have no time to actually experience the 9 months of pregnancy." The old man stoked Hermiones hair.

Percy looked scared and uncomfortable. "And….what about hermione? What will happen to her after you know?" Percy looked like he was feeling very guilty and feared for hermione.

"I don't know. Depends how everything goes and what the dark lord would like to do"

"YES, IT DOES DEPEND ON WHAT I WANT TO DO WITH HER!" a echo-y dark scary voice spoke as a hooded figure literally floated into the middle of their conversation.

Harry fell to the ground in pain. The pain was of course coming from his lighting bolt scar on his forehead.

This could mean only one thing…

A/N COME ON PPL REVIEW! LOL well I hope ur enjoying my story! Its coming to the end of it so yeh I think so anyway depends it I want it to go full on "fluff" after the whole darker scenes. Anyway hope u like it and review! Even if u think its shit! Lol


End file.
